Connor and Angel
by Startiger678
Summary: Connor is thrilled to finally have his own kitten, but there is more to that kitten than meets the eye.
1. The Planet of Catulus

**Hello! This is my second fanfic, and my first for PJ Masks! Just FYI, Angel technically isn't my OC. She's a character from a mobile app called Dash Tag. Alright, now that that's out of the way, next order of business: I don't think it'll take long for any of you to figure out that this was inspired by Lilo and Stitch. I'm going to come right out and say it: I am obsessed with Stitch. Okay, enough about me, let's talk about aliens!**

Outer space. Home of various planets, trillions of stars, and who knows what else. But the one thing people wanted to find the most was an alien planet. They had been looking for decades, not knowing that there was one not too many light years away.

That's right, aliens are very real, at least on this planet. Known as "Catulus" to its inhabitants, which happen to look very much like cats, this planet has everything a living creature needs. Breathable air, at least for their species, clean water, lots of good food, and best of all, a reigning alien monarchy. King Scratchliore and Queen Purrsonya love their planet. But what they love even more is their beautiful daughter, Princess…

"Mewnya!"

The Catulun princess scrambled to her family's palace. "Yes, Dad?"

"Princess Mewnya, we called you here to teach you one of life's great lessons. Come along."

The king and queen got up and climbed the stairs to the palace's roof. Princess Mewnya bounced up after them. When she reached the top, she gasped. The planet was even more beautiful from this angle. She could see the deep purple sky with swirls of pink and blue, the golden, shimmering ground, and everything in between.

"Whoa…"

"You like it?" asked the king.

"I love it!"

"I'm glad you do, because someday, this will all be yours."

"Catariffic!"

"But, there is a catch. You see, Princess Mewnya, being queen means you will have responsibilities. You cannot brush them off, or this planet will run into all kinds of trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good."

"We're very proud of you, Princess." said the queen, hugging her. The king joined in. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment.

Key word: seemed. At that moment, the whir of engines was heard. The king looked up.

"Oh no."

**And that's Chapter One! What could this threat be? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Invasion!

**Alrighty, Chapter Two! We'll be picking up where chapter one left off, so sit back and enjoy! Oh, and try not to cry.**

"What's the matter, Scratchliore?" the queen asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong dad?" Mewnya added.

"Purrsonya, Mewnya… look."

The girls looked up to be greeted by a foxlike creature.

"Hello Catuluns," She said with a smirk. "Care to dance?"

"Not the Rubenians again." Purrsonya said weakley. Meanwhine, the king ran to make an announcement.

"Here ye, Here ye! We are under attack by the Rubenians! Take cover!"

Mewnya and Purrsonya ran into the palace's underground bunker.

"Mom, why do we always let them mess up our planet? Can't we just fight them?" Mewnya asked.

"Princess, we've been over this. Catuluns see no need for violence."

"Oh yeah…Well maybe…" Mewnya was cut off by a loud robotic voice. "**PRINCESS DETECTED. ANNIHILATION IN T MINUS FIVE MINUTES."**

"Okay, you can mess up my planet, but you do NOT harm my princess!" the king yelled.

"Scratchliore, could I speak to you in private for a second?"

"Okay."

The two went out of the room and talked for about a minute and a half, then came back out, looking upset.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?"

The king sighed. "Mewnya, we've decided it's not safe for you to stay here."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You're going to have to leave the planet."

"But where will I live?!"

"Well, we've set one of our flying saucers on a course for a planet called "Earth". Our royal scientist's research shows that it has everything it needs for life, like this planet."

"But, won't they find out I'm not from their planet?"

"No. There are also beings called "cats" that look just like us, so just act like one and you'll fit right in."

"Please Mewnya. We don't want to part with you, but it's for your own good." Purrsonya begged.

Mewnya took a deep breath. "Okay. If it will keep me safe."

The royal family headed over to the saucer, which was patterned like a yarn ball. Mewnya got in and turned to her parents.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes. We love you Mewnya."

"I love you too." Mewnya hugged her parents one last time, before starting the engine. At this point, Purrsonya couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Mewnya closed the hatch and flew away.

"There she goes. The most beautiful princess in the universe."

"I know. Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

"I don't know, Purrsonya. I don't know."

**Chapter Two complete! Pretty heart-rendering, if I do say so myself. And don't worry, Connor will show up once Mewnya makes it to Earth. Stay tuned for when that happens! Over and out!**


	3. A Place Called Planet Earth

**Guess who's back? That's right, Princess Mewnya! And in this chapter, she's setting foot on Earth! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first two chapters, but I don't own PJ Masks, Lilo and Stitch, or Dash Tag. Now stay away from me, Disney!**

Princess Mewnya took one last look at the planet she used to call home. Catulus got smaller and smaller, until it disappeared in the distance. Mewnya sighed and turned to the controls. One of the small screens said it would take about ten days to get to Earth. The saucer was on autopilot, so Mewnya had a lot of time on her paws. Over that time, she tried to entertain herself any way she could. She tried to read the operator's manual, but couldn't get past the second page without getting bored by it. She tossed it aside and started telling herself a bunch of bad jokes. When she ran out, she tried to tie her tail in a bow, but that just plain hurt. She tried singing some Catulun folk songs, but those made her miss home even more. Finally, Mewnya decided to just have a catnap.

Before she knew it, the ten days had passed, and Earth was in plain view. "Wow…I didn't think Earth would be this big, or pretty." Mewnya was right. Earth was far bigger than Catulus, and was mostly blue, with some green and brown patches and white swirls. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Mewnya thought out loud, only to be alerted by her flying saucer that it would indeed. **"WARNING. LOW POWER. WARNING." **"Aw man, really?" With that, the saucer went spinning towards Earth. Mewnya screamed and covered her eyes as she fell to the surface of the planet. She landed with a thud on some solid ground, half-destroying her spacecraft in the process. Mewnya jumped out just as the airbag deployed, then looked over as the saucer was lifted by a large machine and dumped into another machine, which tore it to shreds. Mewnya ran away before anyone could see her, and started exploring the planet.

Planet Earth was nothing like Catulus. The sky was entirely blue except for a few white spots, there was soft green stuff growing out of the ground, and strangest of all, there were these large creatures that walked on two legs, and barely had any fur! Mewnya quickly opened the medallion on her head and pulled out her Guidebook to All Planets. She flipped to the Earth section and stopped when she saw a picture of one of those creatures. They were apparently called "Humans." "Funny name." Mewnya mumbled to herself, putting away her book. Suddenly, she heard a noise.

"Mommy, look! It's a little kitty!" It was one of those humans, appearing to be a young female. "Look how cute she is! Can we keep her? Please?"

An older-looking human came up. "No, sweetie. That is a cute kitten, but who knows where she's from."

"Uh, Planet Catulus?" Mewnya said under her breath, careful not to let the humans hear her.

"Aww, okay, Mommy. Bye, little kitty!"

With that, the two humans left.

"Interesting. The residents of this planet seem to like these so-called cats". Mewnya observed, then went on with her trek. Along the way, she passed by a large building. She recognized the playground beside it from Catulus, and so went over to play for a bit. She went down the slide a few times, and was starting to feel a little happy, when another human came out from the building and saw her.

"Hey cat, shoo!"

"What? I'm not wearing shoes." Mewnya remarked, taking that statement the wrong way.

"Come on, move along, cutest little kitty I've ever seen. Nothing personal, just can't have stray cats in the school."

"Stray? School? Geez, I can't understand a word these humans say!" Mewnya commented as she walked away.

She kept walking for a while, only to notice that it was getting dark. "Okay, this is kind of scary." Just then, Mewnya looked over and saw a flash of blue light. She stared for a while, but the light went away before she could see what it was. The princess shrugged, only to be blinded by another light. The light moved down a bit, revealing that Mewnya was face-to-face with a human! "Uh, meow?"

"Aww, kitty, do you need a home?" Mewnya nodded. "Okay. We'll find you one in the morning." The human then turned her back to the alien. "Boss, I found another homeless cat!"

Another voice shouted, "Okay! Phil, bring out one more cage, and then we'll call it a night!"

Princess Mewnya was naturally confused, until she remembered her parents using the term "cage" to describe the castle's dungeon. She did _not_ want to go in there, but was so worried that she didn't even notice she had been placed inside, loaded into a car, and driven off to who knows where. "Pssst! Where are we going?" she asked a cat next to her, which didn't even respond. "Alright. Be a jerk." Finally, the car stopped. One by one, the cages were taken out. Mewnya's was placed with a bunch of Earth kittens. "Well, gang, that's everyone! Now, let's get some rest and come back in the morning." the boss said. "We have a lot of loving homes to find."

"I don't think that will be a challenge. These kittens are adorable!" one of the humans said, then turned to Mewnya. "Especially you." Mewnya blushed a little in response. "Okay, Goodnight everyone!" All the humans then left. Princess Mewnya looked up at the sky, knowing that Catulus was up there somewhere. Before going to sleep, she made a vow: "People of Earth, I promise you this. If I can find a loving, kind human to take care of me, I'll trust them with my secret!"

**Wow, this just took a turn! I have a promise too: That Connor is going to enter the story in the next chapter! Woot Woot! Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to develop some character for Mewnya first, since you already know all about Connor. With that said, stay posted, and review if you have the time. Ciao!**


	4. A Hero Arrives

**Okie-dokie, Connor is coming into the story! Enjoy, and please review if you have the time!**

A few blocks away from where Princess Mewnya was staying, there was a series of houses. One of these was the Sacha residence, where the son Connor was hanging out in his room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Connor replied. The door opened to reveal his parents.

"Connor, we need to talk to you." said his father

"Dad, I've been in here all morning. What could I have possibly done?"

Connor's dad laughed. "You're not in trouble, Son. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Connor's mother continued. "Since you've been getting straight As in school, keeping your room clean, and helping us whenever we need it, we think you deserve a treat."

Connor gasped. "We're going for ice cream?"

"Better than that! There's a pet adoption fair down by the mall today, and we know how much you like cats, so-

"So we're getting a cat!?"

"Bingo!"

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! You're the best parents ever! Oh boy! I love you so much! This is the best day of my life!"

"Connor, breathe!"

Connor took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just can't believe I'm finally getting my own cat!"

"Okay then, let's get to the mall before they're all adopted!"

A few minutes later, Connor and his family reached the mall, and sure enough, there were dozens of pets there. A rescue worker saw them and smiled.

"Why, hello there! What can I do for you?"

"Our son is a serious cat lover, so we're here to adopt one." Mom answered. The worker bent down to Connor's level.

"Oh, you like kitties, do you? What's your name?"

"My name is Connor Sacha. I'm six years old, and yes, I'm all about felines."

The lady chuckled. "Well, Connor, follow me to the cat area."

Connor did as she said, with his parents closely following.

"Alright, kiddo. Pick a cat, any cat."

"Aww, they're all so cute! I don't know if I can decide."

Dad chimed in. "Well, you'll have to. We're only getting one cat."

Connor walked off to check out the cats. "Party pooper" he mumbled to himself. The first group of cats were all elderly. "Hmm. I don't want an old cat. Where are the kittens?" he thought out loud. "Oh, over there." As he walked over, his eyes scanned the row of cages. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no. Nothing in this sectio… wait, hold the phone!" Connor quickly looked back at the second to last cage. Inside sat the cutest kitten he had ever seen. She had long white fur, with purple on her face, ears, paws, and tail. Her eyes were big, blue and shimmered. Around her neck, she was wearing a gold medallion with wings on the sides, and a matching one rested on her forehead. Connor saw another rescue worker walk by. "Excuse me, sir, could I take this cat out of the cage?"

"Certainly", the man answered, unlocking the cage door. Connor carefully scooped the kitten up and held her close to him. The kitten immediately snuggled right up and started purring like a motorboat. At that moment, Connor's parents came up

"Connor, have you fou…" Mom started to say, but that question was answered the moment she saw him cuddling that little purple kitten.

"I think we have a winner." Dad remarked with a chuckle.

"I concur. Ma'am, we think our son found his perfect kitty."

"Excellent. I'll go get the paperwork."

"So, Connor," Dad said, but Connor was too wrapped up in his new kitten. The rescue worker came back with some papers and a pen. "I'll need your signature here, and your son's here. Oh yes, and this is the adoption fee."

"Okay, can't be too high…MWAH!"

Mom looked at it. "Oh my. Connor, do you think you could maybe look for a less-"

Connor was embracing the kitten. "Oh, you're the cutest kitty on the planet, I just love you!" he cooed.

"Heh heh, we'll take that one." Mom signed the paper. "Connor, the kitty won't be yours until you sign. And of course, you have to name her."

"What? Oh, yeah, gotta make it official. Her name is… Angel."

"Angel, huh?" said the rescue lady.

"Yeah, Angel. She's pretty like an angel from the heavens."

"Okay, Angel it is. Sign here please."

Connor signed the paper and turned to Angel. "You're mine now! We're going to have so much fun! Thank you, ma'am!" Connor put Angel in a carrier, placed it in the car, and the family took off. Connor was super excited about having a cat, not knowing that she wasn't exactly a cat.

**And that's Chapter Four. Will Mewnya, I mean Angel, follow through on her promise? Will Connor have his life changed? So many questions, so little time! See you soon for the answers!**


	5. Angel's New Home

**Hello again! Angel has been adopted and renamed, so let's see how she's making out on Earth! By the way, the surname "Sacha" came from Connor's name in in the original French PJ Masks. Sit back and enjoy, and review if you can.**

"Here we are Angel. Your new home." Connor said. He grabbed the carrier, took it into the house and up to his room, then let Angel out. "This is my room, and now your room too! You'll be sleeping on my bed with me, eating your meals out of these bowls, these are your kitty toys, and your litterbox is downstairs. Now, I've got a surprise for you. Let me go get it." Connor left the room. Angel looked around. "_Hmm. Not a bad setup. I could get used to this." _she thought. Connor then came back.

"Surprise!" he said, then set down a bowl of white liquid. Angel sniffed it and meowed, since she couldn't talk if she wanted to keep the illusion of being a regular cat. "Angel, it's a bowl of milk. Cats love the stuff. Drink up." Angel looked down and started lapping the milk out of the bowl. It had an odd flavor, but not an unpleasant one. Angel smiled at Connor. "Glad you like it."

Over the next month, Connor did all sorts of things with Angel. He took her to the park, introduced her to his friends, the ones that stuck with her most being Amaya and Greg, brushed her coat, fed her treats, played with her, snuggled her, and was all-around loving. His only flaw was that he had go to this place called "School", so he was gone for six Earth hours a day, five Earth days a week, but he had stated he had no choice, so even that wasn't much of a flaw. At the end of the month, Connor was about to come home from school. Angel took a breath. "Well, it's been a month, and Connor has catered to my every need."

"I said I would…" At that moment, the door opened, and Connor came in. He sat down on the bed.

"Hi Connor!"

Connor looked up. "Who said that?" he asked.

"Me. I said it." Now Connor was looking at Angel.

"You can talk!?"

"Yeah! Do you wanna know why?"

"W-Why?"

"Because, I'm an alien." Connor's jaw dropped open, and Angel continued. "And not just an alien, a princess too!" Connor was silent. "Uh, Connor? You okay? Connor? Connor!"

"My cat is an alien." was all Connor could muster. He then shook his head and snapped out of it. "Sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting to… to…"

"To have adopted an alien?"

"Yeah, that's it. I have so many questions about this."

"Like what?"

"Like… What's your home planet called?"

"My home planet's name is Catulus. Right now, it's under attack by a rival race, so that's why I had to come to Earth."

"Oh no. Well, I hope your people can fight them off."

"I wouldn't say fight, but I hope so too. Anyway, after I landed, I ended up in that adoption fair, and you came along. Before that, I promised that I would trust any human who loved me with my secret. And you clearly love me, so here we are."

"Wow. Unbelievable."

Just then, Connor got a call on his walkie-talkie. "Come in Connor, it's Amaya, over."

"I hear you loud and clear, over."

"Greg's here too, over."

"Why are you repeating the word "Over" over and over?" Angel asked, before realizing her mistake.

"Who's that talking in the background?" Greg asked.

"Uh, I mean, meow."

"Wait, meow?"

Connor sighed. "One second." He said, before he turned to Angel. "Angel, is it okay if I tell them?"

"No point in denying it now. Go ahead."

"Okay, turns out, Angel's not exactly a regular cat."

"What is she then?" Amaya asked.

"An alien princess."

"Oh, okay, if that's all… WHAT!?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa. Awesome." Said Greg.

"Now, let's get one thing straight. We have to keep this a secret. Only the four of us can know. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Said Amaya, Greg and Angel all at once.

"Good. Over and out." Connor then hung up and turned to Angel.

"Okay Angel, remember, no more slip-ups like that."

"I'll remember."

With that, Connor said, "Well, Angel, welcome to Earth. I think you'll find that it's a nice planet."

Angel responded, "Oh, I already have. I found a good home, and an awesome kid who loves me. What more could an alien cat ask for?"

"Aww, c'mere, you." Connor scooped Angel up for a hug. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too."

**The End**

**I love a happy ending, don't you? And for the record, I do know that cats shouldn't have milk, but can you really expect a six-year-old to? Besides, Angel is an alien. Anywho, leave your review, and stay tuned for Connor and Angel's ensuing hijinks!**


End file.
